Clownish Cliches
by RakkiiHappiiDokkiiShidonii
Summary: Insulting or calling Rima's favorite comedic gags cliche may result in her showing you just how funny those gags can really be. /Birthday fic/Slight Rimahiko/


Happii very very very very very very very belated birthday, Haruka~!

I am a horrible person. ;n;

This is so short. OTL But I hope you like it~. n.n

* * *

><p>The class hadn't started yet due to the fact that the teacher was absent (for unknown reasons) so the Seiyo Middle School students took advantage of this to chat with friends and to do random nonsensical things to pass the time, and Nagihiko, whom was glancing discreatly over the student (Rima) who sat in front of him's shoulder, was curiously watching her and trying to figure out what was in the small box she was messing with.<p>

She was being kind of secretive about it. What was in there exactly? It couldn't be anything too private, considering she brought it with her to school...

Deciding he couldn't wait any longer to figure it out on his own, Nagihiko poked Rima on her back, trying to get her attention. Rima squeaked in surprise, which made Nagihiko smile in amusement.

"What do you want, Nagihiko?" Rima questioned, twisting around in her seat to glare at her bothersome classmate.

"What's in the box?" Nagihiko asked innocently.

"Someone's blunt." Said Rima, slightly surprised. Then she scoffed and turned back around. "Why should I tell you, of all people? It's none of your business, anyway."

"Aw, come on, Rima-chan." Nagihiko whined playfully, poking the blonde on her shoulder a few times. Rima twitched at the action, resisting the urge to whack him. "You can trust me. I'll keep whatever is in there a secret. I promise."

Rima turned to Nagihiko once again. A blank, half-lidded expression on her doll-like face, she deadpanned, "Well, you _are_ very very very good at keeping very very important secrets from_ very_ important people, so..." Nagihiko cringed inwardly, though on the outside he just displayed a stiff smile. Rima huffed and face frontwards once more, and mumbled, "Just get over here, you nosey nuisance." She motioned to the spot next to her. Nagihiko smiled and went over to her desk, peering down at the cardboard expectantly.

"What's in it?" Nagihiko asked again, looking at Rima.

"...Juggling pins, banana peels, face paint, a cream pie, and a big red nose." Rima mumbled reluctantly.

Nagihiko looked confused. "Wait, why do you have clown things?

"Because," Rima mumbled again, refusing to meet Nagihiko's eyes and instead glaring intesnely at the contents of the box, "I accidentally character changed the other day when I heard my neighbor was hiring a clown, that was not funny whatsoever and completely disgraced the art of comedy, as entertainment for her daughter's birthday party,  
>and, blinded by my fury, I slapped the clown. He was so shocked and afraid that he refused to come back for the party, so, now I..." Rima turned her head away, attempting to hide her angry and embarrassed blush behind her curls.<p>

"You have to be the clown?" Nagihiko swallowed the laugh that wanted to escape for Rima's sake. "I don't see why you're so annoyed, though. I mean, you like comedic stuff like this. Plus, you'll be able to let your comedic gift shine and show everyone how great you are at making people laugh." Nagihio smiled down at her, even though she couldn't see it.

Rima brushed her hair out of her face, though her blush seemed to have only gotten darker. She rolled her eyes and rested her head in her palm, still not looking at the boy. "Don't say such silly things."

Nagihiko shrugged, still smiling. "It's true, though." He picked up one of the pins and examined it. "Why are you using such cliche gags, though? I thought you wouldn't think these kinds of lame jokes were funny, since they're so old and over-done."

Suddenly, a cold, dark aura englufed the class room, making Nagihiko step back in surprise. Rima lifted her head up, her eyes glowing eerily. "Lame? You dare make fun of some of the most golden gags ever?"

Nagihiko frowned, nervously tugging at his emerald tie. Everyone started watching them, wondering what was going to happen next. "Calm down, Rima-chan. I didn't mean anything offensive." He timidly placed his hand on Rima's shoulder, wanting to calm her down but succeeding doing the opposite instead:  
>Rima shot up out of her seat, the force of which knocked her box of clown things off of her desk and onto the floor. Nagihiko began to try to run away from her, but Rima clamped onto his sleeve, tugging him back towards her, but as she did so she slipped on one of the banana peels that were scattered around the area of her desk, resulting in her falling to the floor, ontop of Nagihiko.<p>

Amu, whom was playing a game of portable chinese checkers with Tadase by the window, had to stifle her loud fangirl squealing as to not frighten her fellow students (and Tadase, who looked particularly wide-eyed).

Nagihiko shook his head pounding head. He had hit the ground pretty hard and could feel a headache slowly appear. He looked dazedly up at Rima, and she stared back at him. Realizing how close they were and that their bodies were practically glued together, Nagihiko's face started to heat up, which made Rima smirk. Nagihiko cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, you still like those cliche gags?" He asked, attempting to break the silence.

Rima's eyes flashed again, and she smiled. "Of course I do, Nagihiko. They're funnier than you realize."

Before Nagihiko could reply, or even blink, Rima had picked up the messy, half empty pie tin and smashed the remainding dessert into Nagihiko's face. Everyone burst into laughter, including Rima. She placed the red clown nose on Nagihiko and poked it, giggling at the expression on his face.

"Do you think these gags are funny now, Nagihiko?" Rima asked, her expression dark and threatening, and her voice sweet and angelic.

Nagihiko wiped the cream out of his eyes. He glared tiredly the giggling girl, wondering how somebody so cute could be so cruel. He exhaled slowly.

"Hilarious."


End file.
